1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video/audio signal switching circuit and method, and more particularly, to a video/audio signal switching circuit and method that is capable of selectively transferring as output signals, video and audio signals inputted from a source external to a monitor.
2. Related Art
Recently, new computer models have been gradually developed to be integrated with an audio, a video, a television, a game machine, a communication equipment, including simple four arithmetical operations and data base function. A computer assembled with hardware through which the audio, video, television, game machine and communication equipment functions are embodied is generally called "a multimedia computer". As such multimedia computers are widespread in many areas, home appliances are now being replaced with the multimedia computers. For example, an existing video cassette recorder may be replaced with a CD ROM (compact disk read only memory) which is mounted on the multimedia computer. Further, if digital satellite broadcasting fashion is widely enlarged, it is expected that the computer can perform existing radio and satellite television functions.
On the multimedia computer with a multifunctioning feature, a sound card is mounted for processing a sound signal as well as an existing protocols for video signals. The monitor, which displays data from the multimedia computer on which the sound card is embedded, has various functions to be used by the multimedia function. For example, there is presented a novel monitor into which a speaker is integrated as a unitary body.
Since the multimedia computer should require the installation of a TV receiving card, a video card, a facsimile and communication card and so on, in order to provide various functions such as TV, video and facsimile, I have found that there is a problem because existing designs are unable to selectively output a video/audio signal transmitted from the computer body or an external signal generating device, in a monitor of the computer.